


Stockings, Shoes and a Hairband

by Yurika



Series: maidrinweek [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika/pseuds/Yurika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin had his peace from that dress for two years, until it decided to grace his life once again.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"Did you lose it! I won't go outside of this house like this!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings, Shoes and a Hairband

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:**  This is my submission for maidrinweek on [tumblr](http://yurikas-soul.tumblr.com/post/124024172556/stockings-shoes-and-a-hairband),  
>  you can check the story out there too, and leave me a like or even reblog it!
> 
> **_Have fun while reading!_ **

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining down and the wind was playing a wicked game with the leaves, the fresh air that breathed through the streets was cooling the sweat on the people's skin. This could have become the best day since Rin returned from Australia if not for one minor detail. He was glaring down at a black and white dress, but no, it was not any dress.

What he glared at was the maid uniform he had worn as a second year in Samezuka. The memories of his first and second year were still hunting him. It hadn't been nice to walk around in thigh high stockings and dress. Everybody had stared at him, of course not only at him but it had felt like it was just him. And now, two years later, he was once again glaring at this menacing dress. He had the growing feeling that it was forcing itself on Rin, like it never wanted to let go of him.

With a short huff he looked towards the closed door. They were waiting for him outside until he was dressed. His gaze fell back to the maid dress. It sure would look cute, but on someone else, maybe someone with less muscles. He gritted his teeth before he bent over and picked up one of the stockings.

How did you start this again? Put first those on or the dress? Hell he had done it several times by now, yet he still got confused -or maybe he wanted to be confused. He grumbled shortly to himself before he sat down and began to pull the stocking over his leg. How did he get himself into this mess in the first place? Oh, right, it had been his pretty stupid self to prove something to the others.

The silky fabric of the stocking was gliding over his skin, it felt different to his sport trousers -he already knew it did, yet it surprised him every time anew. It was smooth and was clinging to his skin, giving him the feeling of his legs being tightly hugged by something. Thus when he finally pulled it on entirely the top of the stocking was somehow pinching the skin of his thighs, but he could ignore that for the little while he would wear it. Without hesitating longer he pulled the other one on too.

Then he stood up and looked down at himself. He sure wished for a mirror in this room. With a slight shake of his head he stood awkwardly in the room, what was he thinking? It sure had to look ridiculous to see himself in his black boxer shorts and those white thigh high stockings if he wasn't mistaken then those even had black laces on the pinching side. Thus those were pretty cute stockings -if it wasn't him who had to wear them.

Rin sighed deeply before he bent over to pick up the dress. This wasn't like the one he had worn in elementary school, it didn't have a zipper, it had just those straps on the back to adjust and tighten the dress to a figure hugging shape. That little task had to be done by someone else, for now he just could put on the dress.

But first he had to loosen those straps to get inside it. He had got more muscular since his last year of school. Then again of course he had, it had been two years since those days passed. A warm smile hushed over Rin's face while his mind played those fun times at Samezuka in front of his eyes. He laughed shortly to himself before snapping out of it. He had to put that dress on.

Without much ado he pulled the dress over his head and noticed then that the arms of his dress were tight yet luckily weren't tight enough for it to leave any red marks when taking off the dress, he hoped at least. A sigh escaped Rin's lips before he put on those high heeled shoes. Why had he have put those on again? Right, his sister was insisting that those would go great with his legs.

For god's sake why wouldn't his sister be more of a decent person than the others in that little group. But it seemed like there was no helping it. The dress was pretty loose around his chest area, someone still had to bind those straps before his walk of shame could begin.

"Guys I'm ready." He more or less mumbled loud enough for someone to hear, even if not Nagisa would get inside anyway in a little time.

"Rinrin are you ready?!" And there he was. "Woah! Everyone, he is ready!"

Rin sighed and waited for the others of the group to enter the room, but when nothing happened he stepped to the door.  
"I need one of you to help me with this dress. Uhm... one of you has to tie those straps." There was a hint of red on his face while he turned around to show the straps. He felt so warm as he sensed the gazes directed to him. It was a lot more embarrassing than he remembered it to be.

"I can help you." Gou exclaimed before she began to pull at his arm. "But you have to see yourself while I adjust the remaining parts of your dress." She giggled while saying the last bits of her sentence.

With this Rin was dragged in front of a mirror and had to watch as the fabric was pulled over his chest, tightened until it was a well fitting shape. The dress was hugging his sides nicely and was tight fitting on his skin. How did girls manage to endure dresses similar to this one? They weren't the least comfortable and to top it off it felt like the skirt would fly up with any move -it wasn't, he knew, he had experience with this, yet each time it felt like it, also the dress wasn't short enough to show too much, just slightly over his knees.

At least he had his boxer shorts underneath, if the skirt did fly up due to whatever he would still have some of his dignity left. After everything seemed to be settled he observed himself in the mirror and had to admit that it didn't look bad on him. He smirked, looking self confident about his looks at least wouldn't make anyone laugh at him or dare to laugh at him. Yet there was a hint of red as he turned around to face his friends and sister.

"Happy?" He asked and looked at each of them. "You wanted to know if I still fit in this dress and here you have it. I do. Like I told you. Can I undress now?" He spun around as to show each angle of the dress.

"Already? Come one Rinrin, you have to go out and show other people! You look amazing in that dress." Nagisa was beaming while saying that.

"Did you lose it?! I won't go outside of this house like this!" Rin was glowing red, Nagisa sure knew how to embarrass people, especially his friends.

The only one other than Nagisa beaming was Gou, who seemed to have lost herself in muscle heaven again. But when Rin turned his gaze to Haruka he noticed a thoughtful gleam in the teen's eyes and then he really spoke up.

"Rin you forgot your Hairband."  
Was this the only thing the other was going to say? Rin gritted his teeth.

"Why does it matter? I just had to show you if I still fit in this dress!" He responded simply.

"Then why did you put on the stockings and those shoes?" Haruka asked.

"B-Because!" Rin fell silent as the shade of red darkened in his face, Haruka was right, why did he even bother. He grumbled to himself before returning to the room he had dressed in and searching for the hairband. After a search with no success he returned.  
"I can't find it."

"Aw that's so sad." Nagisa commented from the side.

"But without the hairband this dress cannot unfold its true beauty!" Rei exclaimed beside Nagisa. "That sure is sad."

"B-But I think he does look good like this too, don't you think?" This time it was Makoto who spoke.

Rin sighed and looked to the ground. These were his friends. A bunch of idiots sometimes, but then he smiled and looked up. He had an idea to distract from that hairband. "I bet Haru wouldn't look as good as I in this dress."

His eyes were on Haruka, and soon after he received the reaction he hoped to receive, that competitive gleam in Haruka's eyes which was just reserved for him.


End file.
